sLenDEr hAs YOu
by Animelover133
Summary: Riku wakes in the woods; Sora finds himself in an abandoned elementary school; Namine wonders how she got in an old mansion; Kairi is fearful of why she is in a hospice. They can't remember how or even why. All they have are flashlights...notes...and a tall figure following and watching their every move.
1. WaKing

**Thought I might as well, seeing as I've been watching and listening to a bunch of Slender Man stuff. Read on~**

**I don't own Slender Man or Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

Riku groaned, putting a hand to his throbbing forehead. What had happened to make his head pound so painfully? He opened his eyes, expecting to see his white ceiling above his head. Instead, he was welcomed with a starry sky, branches covering the majority of it. Riku blinked in surprise, his face forming into a frown.

"The hell?" he murmured, sitting up.

His head swam, and he groaned as the pounding in his head worsened. He shut his eyes, holding his head in his hands. After a moment, the pain ebbed away, becoming faint. Riku sighed in relief and opened his eyes, gazing around him.

Shadows of trees surrounded him, grass and dirt swaying in the slight breeze. The trees rustled slightly, creating the illusion of arms reaching for something, making Riku shudder in response. He stood to his feet, turning in a slow circle.

"How did I even get here?" he wondered aloud.

He concentrated on trying to remember his most recent memories. He could recall showering and falling onto his bed, then the sound of static before he fell asleep…He shook his head, the memory stopping short after that. Did he even have a forest nearby his neighborhood?

"What the hell is going on?"

He took a step forward, the grass crunching loudly under his shoes. He paused, the sudden feeling of dread overcoming him, as well as the feeling of someone watching him. He glanced over his shoulder, half expecting to see someone. But even if someone was there, the darkness was too overpowering for him to see much. The trees rustled again, as if in warning: _Run._

Riku ignored the odd feeling, then began walking, deciding it best to not let his imagination get the best of him. The only sound was of the crunching grass and leaves underfoot, with the occasional whisper of the trees.

"Where am I?" he asked himself, looking up to the sky.

* * *

Namine gulped as she tiptoed through the empty house, the wood beneath her feet groaning and creaking, making her headache worse. She didn't know what to do, where to even begin looking. In her shaking hand was a crumpled piece of paper, the scrawled, crude writing barely visible: _Find your memories_.

Namine had no idea how she had gotten here. All she could seem to recollect was walking home down the alleyway of Twilight Town, hearing the sound of static. She had woken to find herself lying inside of a large house – a mansion. She had looked around, taking notice of the black figures of furniture, finding them to be dusty and old. And on a large desk had been the note, as if it had been waiting for her.

She was currently on the second story, feeling terrified for some strange reason. A cold draft suddenly blew into her face, making her shiver and zip up her white jacket, her blue eyes trying to squint through the darkness.

"If only I had a flashlight…" she groaned quietly.

She continued to walk blindly through the hallways, peeking into black rooms that could lead anywhere. The mansion was certainly bigger than she had expected. Namine walked carefully into a room, reaching out to make sure she didn't walk into anything. She felt for the wall, hoping to follow it instead of blindly walking around. Before she could find it, though, her knees bumped into something, making her stumble forward and fall onto something large and soft, dust flying into the air. She coughed, waving the dust away as she got up.

"What in the world…?"

Her hands reached down and touched the thing, fingers carefully moving around it. She sighed, finding it to be a bed. And…what was that cold thing? She reached for it, finding it to be small and cold. Picking it up, she tried to see what it was in the dark. Her fingers ran over it, figuring out what the mysterious item was. She gasped with joy when she realized what it was.

"A flashlight! Perfect!"

She pressed the button, praying it would have batteries that would still work. Thankfully, when she turned it on, a small beam of light flickered on, shining brightly in the darkness. She smiled happily, then swung the flashlight around, checking out the room she was in. The only other thing that occupied the room was a wooden dresser, dust covering it.

"Alright, time to get out of here." the lovely girl concluded.

* * *

_Ring around the rosie_

_Pocketful of posies_

_Ashes…Ashes_

_We all…fall…down…_

Sora's eyes snapped open, his body waking instantly. He sat up with a gasp, unsure as to why in the first place. The disturbing lyrics he had heard in his dream slowly faded from his mind, his lungs unable to work correctly. He placed a hand over his heaving chest, willing himself to calm down.

The female voice had vanished, finally, leaving him in silence. The brunette stood up, his body shaking. His head hurt, as if he had hit his head. He chose to ignore it, too caught up in his own surroundings.

He stood alone in gray hallway, strange fog and darkness blocking his vision. He turned around to find to sets of doors, both of which were locked when he tried to open them. Was this a prank? Had he been kidnapped by his friends and thrown in here? But…

"Where is "here"?" he questioned himself, taking a step down the hallway.

The crackle of paper sounded, echoing down the hallway. Sora jumped, looking down to just make out the white color of paper. Bending down, he picked it up, putting it close to his face so he was able to read it.

_Teddy Bears_

His eyebrows went down in confusion, turning the paper over, wondering if there was more. When he realized that was all the note had, he shrugged, crumpling the paper into a ball and smiling, putting his hands on his hips.

"Alright, that's enough, guys." He shouted down the hall. "Riku, Axel, come on out." Silence. "Joke's over, okay? I know it's you guys." he called out.

After a couple minutes of uncomfortable silence, Sora threw the paper ball down the hall, the faint sound of it bouncing away echoing along the gray walls.

"Riku, knock it off!" he yelled angrily.

As if it had heard him, the wind picked up, blowing through the building. Sora shrank back, his heart hammering in his chest. _Was_ this Riku's and Axel's doing? Or…was it not? Fearful now, Sora backed up, pressing his back to one of the doors, his hands gripping his sweater tightly.

"Riku…? Axel…?"

No answer.

* * *

Kairi began to hyperventilate, red strands falling across her sweating face, clinging to her cheeks and forehead. Her entire body was practically melding with the cold, metallic wall, her trembling form tense and uncontrollable.

"Wh-what's going on?!" she choked out, tears coming to her eyes at the static sound that filled her head, a headache forming.

The place was silent except for her own heavy sobs, believing she could even hear her heart, which was wanting to beat out of her heaving chest. The red-head gasped out another breath, hoping this all to be some dream, a possible trick.

With only the bright flashlight she had found beside her to light the way, she saw she was in a hospice, the curving walls leaving shadows everywhere she turned. She had no idea how she had gotten here, but she didn't want to know. Or did she?

How _did_ she get here? She had been at a park, swinging alone, the sun setting in front of her. That's when she had felt odd, her vision in black and white spots. That's when static had filled her mind. Now…here she was in some hospice, alone and scared. What was going to happen to her? Did she dare venture throughout the place, possibly bump into her kidnapper? The thought made her feel faint.

"What do I do?" she gasped out. "What do I do?!"

* * *

**Good? Bad? Should I not continue?  
**


	2. fiNDinG

**I don't own Slender or Kingdom Hearts.  
**

* * *

Riku continued walking, passing by trees that seemed to all be the same. Was he, perhaps, walking in circles? It was possible, now that he thought about it. And there was still that feeling of being watched, of being followed. Yet, every time he turned around to check, there was no one there. Was there someone hiding in the darkness, seeing every move he made? The very thought unnerved him.

"I swear…when I find the creep that did this to me…"

The wind picked up a bit, ruffling Riku's silver hair. He sighed, pulling it back from his face. Wait…was that a…different tree?

The teen picked up the pace, squinting through the dark to make out the image of the odd tree. As he got closer, he was able to see that this one was taller, with a bigger trunk. The bare branches were like that of snakes, all reaching to the sky. Riku frowned and stopped.

There, on the tree trunk, was a bright piece of paper, the whiteness of it contrasting with the night. But what was a piece of paper doing out here in the middle of god-knows-where?

Cautiously, Riku went over and stared at its' contents. It was a childish drawing of trees, with a tall stick figure scribbled onto the white page. Riku tilted his head to the side, confusion written on his face. What sort of note was this? And who had put this strange drawing on the tree in the first place? Was it the person who was watching him?

Shrugging, the young man walked around the tree, touching his ear. He swore that, just for a moment, he could hear the sound of a distant drum, along with the sound of static.

* * *

Namine wandered around, peeking into rooms and walking down long hallways, getting more confused as she went deeper into the mansion. Why was there so many rooms, so many halls? It was beginning to make her head spin.

A creak echoed throughout the house, making her suddenly freeze. The blonde girl felt goosebumps crawl along her flesh, the feeling of eyes coming down upon her. But it didn't make sense, seeing as she had been walking around completely fine without any pair of eyes on her. Now…what could possibly be watching her in this empty, silent house?

"Hello…?"

She shuddered when there was no reply. Instead, the walls began to grow smaller, closer. Was it getting colder?

Quickly, she hurried onward without looking behind her, the light from her flashlight flickering slightly. She walked into another room, finding a lone table…and a piece of paper.

* * *

Trembling, Sora walked down the hall, the fog slowly parting to reveal a hallway both on his left and right. Before him, he could see two doorways that led to-

"Outside!" the brunette cried.

His feet moved on their own, running through one of the doors, a large smile of relief on his face. That smile faltered a moment later when he looked around, finding himself outside. But the fog seemed even thicker here, concealing everything around him. And that disturbing feeling of being kept prisoner was still strong, keeping a hold on him.

Sora wrapped his arms around himself, his blue eyes wide in terror. This was no prank by Riku and Axel. Any jokes they pulled on him was never this horrid, never this long and scary. The brunette gulped, then turned to walk back inside.

"First things first: find a way out." Sora whispered to himself.

The cold feeling followed him back inside, the fog accompanying him as well. His footsteps were loud, as if he were stomping. He took a deep breath, then decided to go and take a left…

* * *

The red-head shook from head to toe as she slowly made her way into the first room she had dared walk into. The grey walls and dirtied windows gave the place a shadowed effect, making the poor girl feel…was there even a word for it?

Green graffiti on one side of the wall did nothing to brighten the room. Instead, it made Kairi have a sense of dread. Why did she have to be stuck in some abandoned, dank place?

"God…I want to just get out of here." she prayed aloud.

Moving on, she kept going, keeping her guard up and ready for anything that might pop out. Her body was on auto-pilot, forcing her to move through each dark room, each one looking more like prison cells each second that passed. The only things Kairi seemed to be able to find was the occasional wooden table, always pushed up against the wall, as if to hide and be ignored.

"I hate this place…"

Suddenly, she found herself in a brick room, the red color unpleasant. The oxygen in her lungs stopped short, leaving her gasping for air. The room changed in her eyes, the bricks becoming blood…

_Boom_…

Snapping out of it, she glanced about her. Had that been…a drum? Shaking her head in wonder, she turned and walked into the next adjoining room, where the grey walls welcomed her. She sighed, slightly relaxing at the familiar scenery. That is, until something out of the ordinary caught the corner of her eye. Her head turned. And there, stuck to the wall, was a white piece of paper.

_He takes you when you least expect_

* * *

**Riku has found his first page... **

**Namine has found the first memory...**

**Sora is searching for any sign of a way out...**

**Kairi has read the beginning of a horrible poem...**

**This should be interesting.**


	3. gAmeS

**I'll continue this. I like Kingdom Hearts and Slender too much. ^_^**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Slender.**

* * *

The trees were growing closer together as Riku ventured farther into the woods, completely lost. The strange tree he had left behind was lost in the darkness, the black night stretched out before him.

"Where's the damn exit to this place?"

No answer, of course. All he had been doing the last couple of minutes had been walking. He sighed heavily, squinting in the dark. Wait…was that a clearing…and…a truck! And a shed! He ran towards, glad to see he was hallucinating. There was a truck, its driver door slightly ajar. The faded red was peeling, and the trunk of it was of wood. Riku circled it, a grin coming onto his face. When he got close enough to really see it, though, it was obvious that he wasn't going to be able to use it in any way possible.

The truck was tilted, its' front left tire completely gone. Groaning in frustration, he walked around it to check out the shed.

It was quite small, with, what looked like, a nice paint job. Graffiti was on it randomly as observed it from all sides. There were filthy windows on the sides, making it impossible to see into it. The only way in was by a single door, which was locked. His shoulder slumped in the slightest, and he continued walking onward, following the dirt path. He glanced back one last time, wondering why there were such random objects in this godforsaken forest.

That's when he saw the little note, taped sideways to the back of the shed. His eyebrows went down, and he walked back to inspect it. The forest seemed to hold its' breath as he looked at it…then proceeded to rip it off the shed, glaring down at the paper.

"'Help me'….?"

* * *

Her feet had a sudden mind of its' own, bringing her towards the table. The paper was upside down, hiding itself from her. For some reason, her hand began to shake as she reached down and flipped it over.

Her heart jumped into her throat as she stared down at it.

There, on the whiteness of the paper, was one of her old drawings. It had been that of a tall man in an old suit. She recognized it as her old imaginary friend, the one she had called, 'Tall-y'. But…wasn't this picture at her house, hidden in the back of her dresser? How had it gotten here?

Folding it up, she added it with the other one she had found when she had first gotten here, shoving it into her jacket pocket. _This is beginning to get really weird_, she thought.

Picking up her pace again, she wandered around some more, those eyes still watching, still following. What was going on?

"Hello? Is there anyone in here?" she squeaked out.

Peeking into another room, she was surprised to find a lovely bathroom with an antique bathtub and sink. The toilet was on the opposite side of the bathroom, the old wallpaper faded. Walking through it into the next hallway, she ran a hand through her hair, feeling at odds with all this.

"What the hell am I doing, collecting pages? I should be finding a way out of here."

She turned and started down the left side of the hallway, ignoring the many doorways and rooms she passed by. That's when she came to something she didn't expect to find on the second story.

"What the…"

It was as if she had stepped into a different house, a new hall. The walls were bare, devoid of wallpaper or paint. She could see there was an empty shelf and grey cabinet farther down the hallway, and she quickened her footsteps to get to it.

It was a room of sorts, with a singular light bulb hanging overhead and some sort of heater in the corner…along with-

"Another one?" she questioned, frowning as she went over and snatched it up.

It was of another drawing of 'Tall-y', along with her in it, holding his hand and grinning up at him. She smiled slightly at the crappy style of art, reminiscing. She could easily recall her younger self drawing this outside in the woods with 'Tall-y', scribbling with her crayons onto the paper. She had been so proud of her drawing, and had shown it to her friend after she had finished it. Oh, sweet memories…

* * *

The brunette had been wandering around the thousands of halls, daring himself to check some rooms, avoiding others that gave him shivers. The fog gave the place a creepy image, and the darkness didn't help, either. All he had found was chalkboards with unintelligible handwriting, desks that were completely empty of anything, banged up lockers and windows without any glass. Where was the exit?

He shivered as the fog swirled, moving towards him in a way that made it seem like arms were reaching, trying to take him. He moved onward, avoiding looking at the surrounding fog.

"Where's the exit? There's _gotta_ be some way out of here."

He went down one hall, up another that made it seem like it was endless. He went by more rooms, passed by lockers and desks and some disturbing graffiti (that looked, strangely, like blood), like that of a red circle that was crossed out with an X. Sora didn't want to know what _that_ certain symbol meant.

Turning a corner, Sora blinked in shock when he saw a scene he never thought he would come across in his life. An odd sword was mounted on the wall, sticking outward…a ragged, brown teddy bear impaled through, stuffing sticking out of its' stomach.

* * *

Kairi stared with wide eyes full of terror at the words upon the paper, her mouth dry. She didn't scream, she said nothing. Taking a brave step forward, she ripped the page from the wall and, with no hesitation, tore it to shreds. Letting the pieces fall to the ground, she took a deep breath.

"I won't play your little games…whoever you are."

A shrill screech suddenly erupted throughout the building, startling her. Stumbling slightly, she ran from the room, backtracking a couple steps before taking a new turn down into another hall. The sound turned up a notch. She slapped her hands over her ears and tried to drown it out, running to the first doorway she saw…and nearly tripped when she caught sight of another note, with only one line written on it.

_Or stalk you until you just give up_

Her heart skipped a dreadful beat, and she walked towards the wall, reaching out and pulling it down. Rereading it one more time, she glanced behind her as she slipped the crumbled paper into her back pocket. Immediately, the noise was cut off, the place becoming dead silent. A little, maddening grin came onto Kairi's face as she strolled out of the room.

"So…you want me to play the game, huh? Alright, I'll play." She closed her eyes, her grin widening to the point of, what looked like, utter madness. "I'll play."

* * *

**Bad? Yes? No? Eh, whatever.  
**


End file.
